Baby Days of Forgetfulness
by reincarnationz
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha are the best of friends. Inuyasha suddenly moves away from Tokyo at the age of 3. He returns years later to find nothing he remembers, except for one thing..
1. Kagee and Yashee

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha cast and any brand name if I ever mention any.. The only thing I own is this story... WHEE!

A/N: Hihi! This is my very first fanfic. ever! I apologize now for the slow updates, because like I am starting highschool and like I am very nervous and blah.. I changed some parts from the 1st version to the 2nd version and now to this version.. I am so picky.. :P

Warning: Bad spelling and grammar!

Baby Days of Forgetfulness - Chapter One: Kagee and Yashee

:P

It was a warm summer day. With the endless blue sky, and the little cotton balls - that are really called clouds, moving as the breeze came by. Kagome went to Inuyasha's house to play. They were the best of friends. Inuyasha and Kagome were outside playing with the sprinklers. They were having a lot of fun. Kagome was running around the sprinkler as Inuyasha chased her. Suddenly Kagome tripped on a pebble. Inuyasha ran to her and helped her sit up straight. He noticed that she had a sad look on her face.

"Kagee are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Inuyasha examined her knees, they looked okay. He placed his gaze back to Kagome's sad expression.

"Yeah.. I am okay.." She said while wiping away the grass and the dirt stains on her knees. "Yashee.. Can I ask you something?" She asked continuing cleaning herself.

Inuyasha smiled and chirped out a 'Yes', in an instant he plopped down beside Kagome.

Kagome was a little nervous to ask the question. But, she was brave, she knew she had to ask him anyway. It was a matter of happiness or sadness.. Forever incased a little girls heart.

"Before, when I went in to get my orange juice, I heard your mum and dad yelling at each other. (A/N: they were arguing) I heard something about that you shouldn't play with me anymore and your going to move far away.. Anyway.. Here is my question.." She took a big breath of air and began, "Yashee, even if you do move away, you will always be my best friend, right?" She had hope in her eyes, but they were fading away as each second passed.

(A/N: Can I say something.. Isn't Kagome's English very good for a 3 year old? lol..)

"Hmm? You were worried because of that? Of course I will always be your friend!" Inuyasha replied. Suddenly Inuyasha remembered something. He was looking for something frantically around his shirt. He checked many pockets he had, and all the slips in between. Then he stared down into his shirt, and he was starring at the object around his neck.

"Aha! You can have half of this Shikon necklace.. My mummy says it is lucky." Inuyasha took it out from under his shirt. He slipped it off his neck and was trying very hard to break the Shikon necklace in half. Since he is a Hanyou, it mange to crack, right down the center. "Here Kagee." He gave her with a smile.

Kagome's eye's were glistening of joy and happiness as she opened her mouth uncontrollably. "Waaah..." She thought it was so shiny and pretty.

"Thank you Yashee!" She leaped forward into Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha returned the hug as a favour. She moved back and took out her hand with her pinkie out, "Promise?"

"Promise!" Inuyasha and Kagome started giggling together.

Now with their pinkies embraced, there was hope of forever friendship.

:P

(A/N: Okay now.. This part is while the kids, Yashee and Kagee, were playing, and Kagee went in to get her orange juice.)

"Dear! I do not accept! Inuyasha cannot be together with that human girl! It is bad enough that he is not accepted with that half brother of his! HIS HALF BROTHER! _HE_ DOESN'T EVEN ACCEPT INUYASHA!" The man shouted.

"Honey, you can't do this! Isn't it good enough that Inuyasha is accepted with Kagome!" It was the truth. The half brother of Inuyasha didn't accept him.. Actually many people didn't accept Inuyasha. To be very honest, only Kagome and her family accepted Inuyasha aside from his own mother and father.

"Only that human girl accepts him! When they grow older, don't you think that she would shun him out like the rest of the people! He is a half-demon! Dear, I do love you and him.. More then you can imagine. But because he is a half demon, he looks are different from both kinds!" Inuyasha's father tried to explain. He meant that because he was a full demon and had an appearance like a human. No one could tell the difference from a full demon like him, and any other humans. Because Inuyasha is a half-demon, he has ears sticking out of his head for crying out loud.

"That doesn't mean that we should move away!" Inuyasha's mother started crying. It broke the father's heart to see his beloved like this. He was trying to do good for Inuyasha's future though.. He can't let this little obstacle get in his way.

"Dear! My mind is made up! We are moving now, where halflings like Inuyasha would be more freely accepted!" With those final words he stormed out the door. Inuyasha's mother was so shocked that she was trembling. She can't change the mind of a stubborn man. (A/N: Yokai, whatever...) She couldn't do anything at all..

O.o

"Inuyasha we are leaving!" Inuyasha's father grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car. Inuyasha tried freeing his arm of the pressure but failed.

"_NO!_ I want to stay _here_ with my one true friend!" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome was at the sprinklers witnessing this event. She was scared stiff.

Inuyasha's father dragged Inuyasha to the car without to much of a hassle. As he threw him in the car, he locked the door and slammed it closed. His mother was comforting Inuyasha in the rear seat. Inuyasha's father went up to the drivers seat and started the car. Soon the engine was on. (A/N: Or off.. I dunno the proper terms for these things.)

"NOOOOOOOOO!" You could literally hear Inuyasha's scream from outside the car as clearly as ever.

Kagome finally functioned what just happened. "Yashee!" She screamed and ran to the street. Once she reached there, somehow she lost her feelings in her knees. She plopped down onto the ground trembling. Kagome was heartbroken. She started forming tears at the back of her blue-gray eyes.

Inuyasha was looking from the rear window. (A/N: Is that what it is called?) He saw Kagome collapse on the ground. "Kagee!" Inuyasha said with his dried throat. He started crying. His mother, being at his side, stroked his back trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha, come back soon! Remember our promise!" Kagome's face was covered by her tears..

Inuyasha nodded 'Yes', but Kagome never saw such answer. The car was to far away for Kagome to see the speck of white, supposedly Inuyasha, from the bigger speck of silver which was the car.

Kagome grasped the broken Shikon that she had with her. "I will wait here for you.." Surprisingly Kagome managed to smile as she wiped her tears away.

;-;

14 years later..

"When did you come back? This is such a surprise! I waited her for you for the longest time!" The woman with dark raven hair asked as she walked up to the man with short white hair.

"I know. I remembered. I came back, as promised." The man said as he hugged the woman.

The two of them kissed passionately. For they haven't seen each other for 14 years. "I love you." She broke out.

"I love you too.." The man spoke.

"This show is so mushy! Where is the blood! The fighting! The dead people!" A rude young man shouted. He hated romance. They were so.. GUUUUHH!

"Inuyasha dear, it is only a movie! Calm down!" Inuyasha's mother was pulling the sleeve of her son. She rubbed her temple once she calmed the raging demon.. Ergh.. Half-Demon.

"Sorry mother. I guess I am just anxious.. I haven't been in Tokyo since I was 3 years old." He admitted. He started flipping through the magazine. He didn't even see the pages as he flipped. He was just getting so.. worked up!

"But why are you so anxious? There is practically nothing you know there. Unless..." Inuyasha's mother grew an evil smirk as she looked evilly to her son.

Inuyasha placed the 'finished' magazine on his lap. "Unless what?" He gulped hard. He hated this look of all looks from his mother. She was thinking of something evil, and Inuyasha didn't know what.

"Unless you're excited to meet the young girls in Tokyo! I heard that there are many beautiful girls there! Maybe now I can get a grandchild? She squealed.

Inuyasha blushed 7 shades of red. "Mother!"

Inuyasha's mom was laughing her head off looking at Inuyasha's funny expression.

o.O

The airport was loud, with many people talking away. Many 'Goodbyes', 'Have a safe trip!' and even 'Where is the washroom!'. But, in the center of the moving crowd of the airport, there was one young man waiting there. Looking down to his watch now and then.

"Inuyasha and Ms. Kajie should be here by now.." He said worriedly aloud. He was Inuyasha's and Ms. Kajie's escort in Tokyo.

"Miroku, I never knew you cared for me!" Inuyasha teased to his ol' buddy.

"I guess your 'kawaii' ears are working properly." Miroku defended himself as his facial expression calmed down but into a defense look.

"So.. How's the cursed hand of yours?" Inuyasha was getting a little irritated, but he smirked for the fun of it.

Inuyasha and Miroku were having a staring contest in the middle of the crowd. Little blue flashes of lightening coming out and flying into each other's eyes.

"Boys, stop this. Your being like impossible children!" Ms. Kajie exclaimed. She was very mad now. Why are they so immature!

Inuyasha cooled down and faced his beloved mother. "But mother." He whined a little. "I am your impossible child." Inuyasha smiled widely.

"Yes, yes.. My impossible child.." Inuyasha's mother laughed.

She stopped laughing after awhile. "So Miroku.. Where are we going to stay?" Ms. Kajie asked curiously as they started walking out of the airport.

Miroku suddenly stopped as the two others had to stop as well. Inuyasha and his mother looked back to a blushing Miroku. "Eh-heh-heh.." He smiled as he placed one hand behind his head.

"Mum, I told you he was useless." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku sent a death glare at Inuyasha. He ignored it as he looked away and crossed his arms.

Ms. Kajie ignored that comment. "Inuyasha if it is fine with you we will stay at a hotel until we find a descent house."

"It's okay with me. Inuyasha agreed. "Oh yea.." He turned to face his 'dear' friend again. "Miroku, what school am I going to?" He wondered.

'So I am not that useless..' Miroku smirked then smiled. "My ever so _dear_ friend.. You go to the same school as me, Sadako High." Inuyasha rolled his eyes while he used his 'Dear Friend' comment.

:P

"Kagome dear! Wake up! Your going to be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from below the stair case.

Kagome dragged herself out of her bed and examined her alarm clock, 7:30am. Oh it was only 7:30am. Wait! 7:30am? Kagome went wide-eyed. "What! I thought I set my alarm clock! I'm going to be late again!" She ran to her washroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, changed into her uniform, and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mum! Love you." She quickly pecked her mom on the check as she hurriedly placed her shoes on, and was about to leave the door.

"Dear! Your lunch!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen, popping her head out of the frame of the door to face her daughter.

"I will buy some at the cafeteria. See ya!" Kagome ran out the door and down the

shrine steeps as fast as she can.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "And I packed her favourite too... oh well..." She closed the door and went back to her daily cleaning.

:P

"Sango-Chan! Wait up!" A voice called from a distance.

"Huh?" Sango recognized the sound of her best friend and twirled around to see her. When she laid eyes on Kagome, Kagome was out of breath. "You made it this time, with 15 minutes to spare!" Sango chirped while she patted her friends back with a good effort.

"Yea..." Kagome took out her bottle of cold, refreshing water and drank it.. They started walking to the school's entrance.

"Oh yea... Rumors has it that a new student is coming.. a new, grade 11, _guy_ student."

Sango drifted off to wonderland. (A/N: That is right, right...? when you're 17 you're in grade 11 right...?)

"Cool... what's his name?" Kagome asked as she placed her bottle into her bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..!" Sango ran in front if Kagome to stop her from walking anymore. "When did our Kagee like 'mysterious' guys?" She asked with her eyebrow rising and her arms on her hips.

"What! I want to show him around.. Unlike _someone_ I know who goes to wonderland talking about a guy.." Kagome giggled. As she continued walking.

"Ha ha ha..." Sango said sarcastically. "If you wanna know that badly, his name is Inuyasha Kajie."

Kagome had a blank look on her face. "_Inu _- Yasha.." Kagome giggled. "As in Dog?" Kagome bursted out laughing. Without Kagome noticing, _lots_ of students and teachers were staring at her. Sango and Kagome walked in the school.. Sango with a sweat-drop and Kagome laughing her head off on something pointless..

O.o

"Miroku! Drive faster!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha and Miroku were about to be late for school. Only 5 minutes left and the bell would ring. Miroku was driving his fastest without going over the limit. He didn't want his 'baby' getting a ticket..

"I can't! I might get a ticket!" Miroku cried. He received tickets many times from Inuyasha's visit during the summer. Inuyasha would _always_ tell Miroku to drive faster one way or another.

"This is my first day, I can't be late!" Inuyasha was losing his temper. He hated it when the head principal called home.. To his mother.. He hated getting in trouble ever since he was a child.

"Who told you to sleep-in? Not even a bucket of _cold_ water woke you up!" Miroku complained.

Inuyasha became silent. Every time he knew it was his own fault he kept quiet.

&.&

So.. Is this chappie better then the first version and the second version? (Sorry to people who don't understand :P) So please review, it might make me write faster... :P The ending is still bad though.. Oh well I will live.. Have a nice day/afternoon/night! BYE!

reincarnationz


	2. Good News First? Or Bad?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha cast! Maybe one day I will steal it.. MUH HA HA HA HA.. just kidding..

A/N: Yoz! Highschool is so fun! Oh yea... I just read my first chapter 10 million times... I JUST realized it sucks like hell.. Ne who.. I had school and homework.. and Quizilla taking my attention away from writing BBOF... :P forgive me? Ne who.. ON WITH DA STORY! enjoy..

Warning: BAD spelling and grammar! (And I have MAJOR writers block.. Five feet maybez?)

Baby Days of Forgetfulness - Chapter Two: Good News First? Or Bad?

"Miroku, I told you that we were going to be late.." Inuyasha trailed off while he just realized that there was ramen on the lunch menu. He was searching and half drooling off the scent of ramen. Then, finally he found it. He ran to the lunch line; waiting in line felt like eternity. Finally it was his turn to order. Miroku was behind him getting a tray to put his ordered lunch on.

"Yea, yea.. But at least we didn't get detention or anything." Miroku was amazed at the three big bowls of ramen Inuyasha bought. He knew that he had a huge appetite for ramen, but he never knew it was THAT big. Miroku just took some fries and a bottle of pop, and paid for his lunch at the cashier.

Inuyasha put hot sauce seasoning, with soy sauce. He loved his ramen with spice and taste. Inuyasha was really distracted from his hunger. His eyes were glued to the bowls filled with food. Suddenly he walked into somebody. Hard. All of Inuyasha's ramen fell to the ground. (O.o) He was practically in tears. He sniffled and realized somebody was under the 'pile' of ramen. Oh, did he want to grab the person from the collar and demand his money back.. Wait... that was a good idea..

"Hey! You better pay me back! That ramen was expensive!" Inuyasha was all fired-up. He was extremely mad.. and hungry, he used up his all his money, so he couldn't just go back in line and order another three bowls.

"Me? Pay you back? Don't make me laugh. You're the one who walked into me!" The person wiped the ramen off her face and took all the stringy pieces of noodles off her clothes and helped herself up.

"Bitch! Pay me back!"

"First of all, my name isn't bitch, it is Kagome. Second, I am not paying you back. It is already going to be expensive to get a good shampoo to wash the smell of chilli out of my hair!" Now Kagome was mad. She hated _him_ and the stupid chilli..

Before Inuyasha spoke another word, she stormed off to the washroom with Sango trailing behind her.

'Bitch..'

–.–;;

"That stupid, low-life jerk! What an ass! I have to pay HIM back, yea right! Maybe IF he asked a little nicer I would have said sorry or something!" Kagome was in the washroom washing her hair while Sango plucked the chillies out.

"He might be a jerk, but he is pretty cute!" Sango stopped plucking, her eyes grew gray while she felt the floating sensation and drifted off to wonderland once again.

"Whatever! In like five minutes I have to show the new guy around." She sighed. Kagome couldn't get the soy sauce stain off her uniform. 'That jerk had to stain my shirt today of all days..' She sighed again. It was impossible to get soy sauce stain off your shirt without a good brand soap, the school's soap was just to... cheap..

Sango snapped out of her daydream. "Kagome, I practically know all the cute guys on our school. I never saw that 'jerk' before, have you? Wait! Let me check..." When she finished that sentence, she started counting.. "1.. 3.. 9.. 10..."

Kagome laughed and soon fell into coughing. Her throat hurt when she stopped the sudden laughing fit. "Sango.. That was to much of a surprise.. I knew you were boy crazed... but not THAT much." Sango didn't know whether that statement was a compliment or a dis. She just shrugged and went back to her counting... "But.. No. And I hope to never see him again too. Anyways.. I can't get the stupid sauce off, and I'm going to be late to show the new student around. See you later Sango!"

Sango was still counting after hearing her friends comment. "14.. 23.. 25.. Oh bye... 30.. 32..." Kagome skipped her way to the office. Actually looking forward to be 'friends' with the new student. She loved making new friends.. It was just.. friendly to make new.. er.. friends. Like.. If the student isn't a crazy person trying to take over the world.. No not friends.. NO WAY!

"I'm here!" Kagome gasped for air. "Is the new student here yet?" she asked the secretary while shifting her head left to right, right to left to find no one else was there.

"Nope. You can sit over there and wait for him." The secretary smiled and pointed to the 'big comfy'.. stool..

Kagome sighed and took the seat the secretary offered. About three minutes after Kagome saw a person rushing through the office doors. He stopped at the frame of the door. Kagome couldn't make him out. She thought it was just a visitor or a parent so she looked away.

"Sorry for being late.. I needed to re-buy my food because this.. bit- brat.. knocked it over." He explained to the secretary, trying to finish his lunch before he had to walk around the school. Nothing tastes better when your best friend, Miroku, paid for your lunch. "So.. who's going to show me around?" He asked after slurping the last bite. (A/N: 'Slurping the last bite'.. Dat didn't make sense.. Did it..?)

"Kagome.. come here please." The secretary asked Kagome. So she got up from her stool and walked to the secretary accompanied by the young man who just entered the office doors. "This is the new student you will show around the school. His name is Inuyasha Kajie. Inuyasha this is the volunteering assistant Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha froze listening. 'Kagome, isn't that the bratty bitch who spilt my food?' Inuyasha looked up from his finished bowl of ramen and saw none other then the 'bitch' who spilt his food.

"You!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at unison. Quickly, they both turned their gaze at the wall opposite of each other and crossed their arms. Well.. Kagome did anyways, while Inuyasha was still carrying the tray of three empty ramen bowls.

"So, I guessed you two have met!" The secretary pushed the two of them out the door frame. "Have fun!" She slammed the door. Inuyasha picked-up the sound of the door locking.

"Keh!" He muttered aloud.

"Out of all the people in the world! It has to be you.. AGAIN!" Kagome was really, really mad now.. having to show the 'jerk' around the school, during the last two blocks after lunch. Two hours stuck with him, Kagome couldn't bare the thought!

"It's not like I wanted YOU to show me around. And you still owe me money!" Inuyasha lifted the hand off his side, drew it into a fist and placed it right in front of Kagome's gaze.

"Is your fist suppose to scare me? I take Karate and I have a black belt. I can whoop your ass in minutes. And for the lil' slow boy... I-do-not-owe-you-mo-ney..." she lipped the few last words as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Bitch! Gimme my money!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shirt by the collar and lifted her up. He can tell that Kagome was shocked "One more time, give me MY money!" Kagome was drawn pretty high. Luckily she was still able to breath properly, she was really shocked though. (As said before.. -.-)

"Stop it! You are a big, bad bully! I am going to scream if you don't put me down this instant!" Kagome spat those words out boldly for a girl being lifted in the air from the collar of her shirt.

A man luckily walked by to see what was happening. "You in the white hair! Drop down the student or I will have you suspended off our school grounds!

Inuyasha dropped Kagome to the cold, hard ground. Kagome didn't land happily like that. She was going to have a bruise that evening. The man who stopped Inuyasha ran towards the two and helped Kagome up.

"Mr. Takizawa! He should get detention!" Kagome told her principal. She gave Inuyasha a cold stare then fixed her gaze back at the principal. "Or better yet, give him a suspension!" She smirked, crossed her arms and had her nose stick up high with pride.

"I am not sure what happened. But, Kagome you shall show this student the tour around the school. After, BOTH of you shall have detention!" Mr. Takizawa told Kagome.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANY-" Kagome was cut off by the principal.

"No complaining. As I said I don't know what happened. Since this student is new, I highly doubt that you two have met. This student mast have had a reason for picking you up like that. And for you Mister." The principal shifted his gaze to Inuyasha. "You shouldn't have lifted Kagome up like that." Now the principal was facing both Inuyasha and Kagome. "So BOTH of you are having detention. You are dismissed, go show the new student around." With that final sentence he left the two students standing in the middle of the hallway.

The last bell went. School was now over. Inuyasha and Kagome 'happily' walked to the detention room, A246. Kagome walked in first, then Inuyasha. They sat a distance from each other. Then a teacher came in.

"Welcome to Detention. I have good news, and bad. What would you like to here first?" The teacher had short black hair and wore glasses. She looked pretty young.

"The bad news first please, Ms. Zoe." Kagome asked politely.

"The bad news is that you guys are having a call home. The principal will have a chat with your parents. The good news is that since I have to go to the hospital to see if my sister is doing well with the new baby, and there is no other teacher that can look after you, you guys may leave." Ms. Zoe explained.

"YES!" Kagome jumped out of her desk. She dashed out the door and reached her locker. Inuyasha did the same. (A/N: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! sniff sniff)

Kagome was walking down the street. For some odd reason Inuyasha was following her. Kagome had enough. She couldn't let a jerk stalk her home. He could do numerous things to her! Kagome turned around, just as Inuyasha stopped. "Stop following me!" Kagome squealed.

"I'm not! I am walking home!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Your stalking me! Just admit it!" Kagome yelled.

"I swear to god! I have better things to do then follow a piece of shit around!" Inuyasha roared. He had enough. He walked pass Kagome hitting her shoulder hard with his own and carried on walking. Kagome was in steam mode, but allowed the feeling to flow away.

Soon as Kagome reached her little home, she saw a sign reading 'Sold' on her neighbor's lawn. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought. She ran to her neighbor's house and rang the doorbell frantically. 'Sango can't be moving away!' No one was answering the door yet. "Sango! Sango! Open up please!" Kagome cried. The door opened.

"I am sorry miss. This Sango you are calling is currently not her yet. Her belongings are still here though." A woman stated. This woman wasn't Sango's relative. In fact, she didn't look familiar at all. She looked young, but not so young. She seemed around her mid 30s.

"Kagome!" A voice behind her called. Kagome turned around to see Sango catching her breath. "Good news first? Or bad?" She huffed.

"Bad news first.." Kagome sighed as she sat on the front steps. She heard the door behind her close, signaling that the lady went back inside.

"Kagome.. I am moving away. My mother couldn't resisted the offer that the lady had to buy our house. She offered 10 oku! I am moving to the other side of town.." Sango sat beside Kagome. She hugged Kagome tightly like they were never going to see each other again. Kagome started to cry. "The good news is that I am finishing the year off at Sadako High.. So you can still see me at school. Plus there is always the phone, msn and mailing. But I don't think we need to go that far and mail each other." Sango laughed at the mailing statement.

"Oh Sango.." Kagome started to cry harder.

"Kagome.. Don't cry. The advantage over this is that the sleep over we always have is even better. I mean.. You don't just walk across the lawn for a sleep over. You get to travel a bit!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome could tell that she was fighting the tears. They have been friends for years. Parting like this is.. Un natural.

"Things can't get any worst then it already is. Like.. You moving to the other side of town is already awful!" Kagome dried her tears.

"Umm... actually it can get worst.." Sango whispered.

"What do you mean Sango..." Kagome asked.

Just as Sango wanted to tell Kagome something, the door opened behind them. They turned around to see who it was. Well, it wasn't the lady. It wasn't Sango's relatives..

"Oh Shit." Kagome muttered.

A/N: Sowwie it has been forever... But here it is! The second chappie is finished! Clapz Please review! JaNe!

reincarnationz


	3. My life is like Hades

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Unless someone is willing to sell their place for $1 to me? Lolz..

A/N: Yoz! How's life?

Warning: BAD spelling and grammar.

Baby Days of Forgetfulness - Chapter Three: My life is like Hades

No. It couldn't be. Why that person of all the many trillion people in the world. It was Kagome's nightmare. But, this time it wasn't a nightmare.. It was real. That stupid white hair, his stupid golden eyes, his stupid smile, his stupid posture, thee whole thing equals to a stupid, low-life, arrogant jerk!

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He crossed his arms and leaned over lying his back on the frame of the door. He waited quite patiently for an answer. He noticed Kagome turning a little pale. What did he do... Now?

"I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. She formed tears in her eyes and looked away. She faced herself to her house, and ran. She ran so fast, you couldn't see her after you blinked your eye. If you concentrated hard enough, you could hear Kagome screaming in her room. Even Sango could hear her, and she didn't have a dog's hearing.

"Damn.. Does she have to be so fuckin' loud? Oh.. And Sango.. You need to move all your belongings out by tonight if possible. If you can't by eight o'clock, my mother and I will stay at the hotel one more night, kay? Tell your family too." With that he went back inside the house. Probably to help his mother decide where to put everything.

Sango dropped to the floor. Her tears forming in her eyes. In less then five minutes her eyes become puffy and red. "I need a walk." She told herself. Sango slowly stood up as she wiped away her tears from the back of her hand. She headed to Sadako Preschool. The place where Kagome and herself first met. 'Good memories will last longer then eternity.' She recited a quote in her head.

"Father.. Something is terribly wrong with Kagome. She hasn't gone this ballistic since Sango had to go to camp during the summer of Grade Two." Ms. Higurashi sighed. She paced herself around the room. Her left thumb pressing into her right palm as a movement of how worried she was.

"Hormones. She is a teenager now. She blames anything on everything. Don't fret so much dear." Kagome's grandpa said while reading the newspaper. He flipped the page. Sports.

"Why couldn't I get a normal older sister." Souta sighed while he was playing his video games. The TV blinked many colours as he continued. "TAKE THAT MUTANT FREAK!" He shouted as he slain the alien in the game. Hey, he was only in elementary, what did you expect from a brat. :P

&.&

"I HATE MY LIFE! THAT STUPID JERK! WHY MY NEW NEIGHBOUR! I WANT SANGO BACK!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream. After that, he heard some pillows and other unidentified objects crashing into the wall. 'Is she that mad! I didn't do anything! Why is she blaming me!' Inuyasha asked himself in his head. He mentally slapped himself for allowing his mother to pick a house, that was besides Kagomes...

"Dear!" His mother sounded stern. What did Inuyasha do.. Again? He quickly left his thoughts on hold as he paced himself to his mother.

"You called, Mom?" Inuyasha asked. He gulped again. Why was today such a horrible day?

"I JUST had a call from the principal. He said that you were lifting a girl up by her uniform collar. Why did you do that?" She shouted. She was very mad. Ms. Kajie didn't like it when her son does such terrible things.

"It was all her fault! She didn't say sorry when she knocked down all of my lunch!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Young man! I do not like that tone of yours!" Ms. Kajie exclaimed. Inuyasha gazed the floor. "You still had no right to display such violence in front of a young girl! Just because she didn't say sorry for spilling some food isn't the end of the world! If she had an unstable system you know you could have given her a heart attack! Or if she had a phobia of such things you could have damaged her for life! Please son! Know the consequences before you do such a horrible thing!" Ms. Kajie took out a chair and sat on it. She drank what was left of her coffee that was displayed on the table.

Inuyasha didn't speak. He didn't know what he could say. I mean, that was his mother that just scolded him. IF he DID talk back, his mother would be even more furious. Inuyasha heard his mother sigh.

"Inuyasha. If this happens again, we might not be able to stay _here_ either. This is the third place we've moved because of your actions. I do not want to leave again. Inuyasha. You don't know how much this means to me coming back here and raising you here. You don't know _how_ much I love Japan. I was born here. Raised her. Fell in love her. Married here. And most importantly, gave birth to you here. Japan means _a lot_ to me." She smiled her motherly smile as she held back tears by closing her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded. He did know how much his mother loved Japan. He couldn't take that away no matter how reckless he becomes. I mean, there was something missing. Inuyasha didn't feel complete until he came back to Japan. But the feeling wasn't fully complete yet. A shard of it was still missing. But what?

O.o

It was the next day. Mrs. Higurashi had the call from the principal too. She didn't yell at her daughter though. Kagome felt bad enough without the reminder. She cried even harder when she knew that Sango was permanently leaving that afternoon. Kagome skipped school too. That was how gloomy she felt.

"Dear. Why don't you go outside and take a breath of fresh air?" Ms. Higurashi suggested trying to make her daughter more alive.

"I don't feel like it." Kagome whispered out. She rolled onto the other side of her. Starring at her desk. Kagome heard her mother slowly stepping in. She took a sweat from the desk and turned it around to face Kagome.

"Dear. Why don't we both take a walk under the God tree, hmm?" Her mother tried again.

She knew how her mother was depressed over how she was being gloomy. She couldn't say no again when her mother is only trying to cheer her up. Kagome slowly got up as her head started to spin a bit. "Fine.." She surrendered.

'This does feel good.' Kagome thought as she was walking, linking arms with her mother. The sun was hidden behind big fluffy clouds on the endless blue sky. The breeze was just right causing Sakura blossoms to scatter around as if they were playing tag. They took a seat on the bench near the God tree. It would have been silent if it wasn't for the wind blowing across your ears. The cars passing by occasionally at the streets. The random kids walking by the shrine steps. And, of course, the trucks that was moving in and out due to Sango's leave and Inuyasha's welcoming. Not like that Kagome was welcoming him as a new neighbour or anything.

--;;

A/N: That is the end! Sorry that it took forever and it's pretty short. It's better then nothing.. Right? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Oh yea.. And for the person/people who asked: Doesn't Inuyasha and Kagome remember each other? The lovely answer is no.


End file.
